


Sunday Breakfast

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Prompt: “I think you might be my soulmate.”





	Sunday Breakfast

They'd only been dating for a few months but it didn't take long for them to get comfortable in the domestic setting. Dinah stayed over a lot, she helped with dinner and clean up when she wasn't working, she drove Bex to school on her way to work. They were content and happy and Tommy couldn't ask for anything else. Before she came into his life things were more messy than he'd ever admit. Busy hospital scheduling had his life running on a thin piece of string that could be so easily broken if something didn't go right.

But with Dinah, she helps make sure there's meals on the table, she makes sure everyone is up on time and where they need to be in the morning, and most importantly, she gives him more support and reassurance than anyone else ever has before. She really was something special. All of these thoughts hit him the second he crosses into the kitchen, seeing Dinah and Bex sitting at the table with breakfast. It was a quiet Sunday morning, Dinah didn't have to work and Tommy was on call, he assumed that meant everyone was going to sleep in.

"You made sure to finish that History essay, right?" Dinah asked, looking up at Bex who was sitting across from her at the small table.

Bex looked up from her phone and nodded. "Yeah." She paused, looking up at the ceiling as she sat her phone done. "Well, kinda." She glanced at Dinah, waiting for a reaction.

"Kinda?" Dinah repeated, leaning back in her chair, one of her eyebrows shooting up.

"It's almost done, I was up late working on it but I have to proof read and double check the facts-" The ping of her phone caught her attention, she leaned it up to read what it said. "It's pretty much there." She sat her phone back down, reaching for her mug.

"Who's texting you this early?" Tommy asked as he stepped further into the kitchen and sitting down at the table between the girls.

"Ada." She rolled her eyes dramatically before taking a sip of coffee and sitting her mug back on the table. "She wants to go to a concert tonight but Ollie won't let her because; A) school night. and B) she isn't old enough to go alone."

"Well the school night is a fair argument." Tommy asked as he reached for Dinah's mug.

Bex shrugged, looking back down at her phone. "I have an essay to finish, I can't do Queen drama right now." She put her phone to sleep and stood up, grabbing her coffee mug again. "Thank you for breakfast." She said with a smile before heading upstairs to her room.

Tommy looked around the table, the only things on it was Bex's phone and Dinah's mug when he sat it back down. "Breakfast?" He glanced up at Dinah.

She shot him a smile, sliding out of her chair and walking over to the microwave. She pulled out a full plate with eggs, pancakes and bacon and brought it over to him, trading the plate for her mug so she could refill it.

Tommy looked down at the plate then back up at Dinah as she brought the mug back. "I think you might be my soulmate."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Eat, enjoy. I'm gonna clean the rest of this up."

"Seriously, will you marry me?"

"Eat."


End file.
